Gift's of the Mind - LokixReader
by Princess-Rosaline
Summary: You are Coulson's teenage daughter, and have powers. You have a crush on 'The Captain America' but Uncle Fury wants you to use your abilities to woo Loki. Oh, and your father dies on your birthday.
1. Chapter 1

It was your birthday and you were waiting for the phone call from your dad, Agent Phillip Coulson. You were sitting in front of the TV, watching re-runs of _Sherlock Holmes_, when the call came. You smiled as your cell phone started playing _Stayin' Alive. _That's when you realized you were such a nerd. No matter, you sat there listening to your phone going off for a full minute before answering.

"Yes?"

"Son of Coul! I pushed a button of this weird thing and now there's a girl talking!" said a manly, almost strong voice.

"Thor! Give me my phone!" You recognized the voice as your fathers. Wait...Thor?

"But who's the woman?!" said the man you suppose was Thor.

"Well I can't tell unless you give me my phone!"

"But will you still tell me who it is?!"

"Probably not!"

"Son of…!"

"Thor, give Agent Coulson his phone back this instant!" said the unforgettable voice of Nick Fury. You suppose Thor does what he is told because what you hear next is your father's voice again, but this time he's not yelling.

"Hello?"

"You do know you can just look at the screen to see who your talking to, right Dad?"

"Oh crap! I didn't call, did I?"

"Nope," you say popping the 'p'.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was so busy here I forgot."

"Oh, so work is more important than your own daughter."

"_, we talked about this. Nothings, nothing, is more important than you. But-"

"But aliens vs. the world. Yeah, I know."

"Hey, I got an idea."

"That's never good."

"Thank you, love you, too. So my idea, you come here and we get some of that (favorite type of ice cream) ice cream you love so much and I can give you your gift."

"Wow, that's actually pretty smart, except what would Nickie say?"

"Well I'd have to ask him, but-"

"Then what are you doing talking to me? Go ask him!"

"Okay, okay! Don't be so demanding!"

You enter the room Phil said he would be in when you see him talking with "The Captain America'. Probably about the trading cards. You walk closer hearing a part of the conversation to find you hear you were right.

"There vintage. Very proud." You hear him say. You can't help but snicker. "No snickering aloud, young lady."

"No snickering. No boyfriends. No parties. You do realize I'm going to have to break those rules. I am a teenager, after all."

"Can't wait to those days," he says rolling his eyes.

You briefly look at Steve and already make your accusations.

"Steve Rogers. The famous man with the shield, apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ironic don't you think?" You had to have a little fun while you were here.

"Um, Steve, this is…"

"(full name)." you cut in. Steve puts out his hand and you shake it as you glare at him.

"Well you already know who I am, ma'am."

"That I do." You fully grin, proud of you accomplishments that no one else knows you've made. You turn to Coulson, mad again. "You still haven't wished me a Happy Birthday, Dad."

"Happy Birthday. Dad?" Steve says, cutting into your fun.

"My 16 year old daughter. Never doing that again."

"It's only because I'm so fabulous he wouldn't be able to pay attention to another kid."

"I'm not wishing you a happy birthday anymore, and no ice cream."

_He did not just mess with my ice cream._

"UNCLE FURY! DADDY'S BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!"

"Crap."

"Uncle Fury?"

You wink at Steve.

_He's pretty cute when he's confused._


	2. Chapter 2

Fury ran into the room, probably thinking something was wrong.

"I heard yelling. What's wrong?" He said in between panting breaths.

"Daddy won't buy me ice cream after he already promised to." You whine, puppy dog eyes and all.

Fury just sighed and gave you $5. Then he stormed out of the room, obviously mad. He was stopped when another agent spoke.

"We got a hit. 67% match. Wait, crossmatch, 79%." The man said, still looking at the computer in front of him.

"Where?" You ask. Everyone looks at you, confused in your sudden interest.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." The man replies.

"He's not exactly ugly." You reply, looking at the picture on the screen.

Fury just ignores your statement and turns to Steve. "Captain, your up." He looked at you and added, "and take _."

"What?!" You and Coulson state in unison.

Realizing that there's no arguing with him you decide to complain instead. "And I wanted ice cream."

You, Steve, Natasha, and some other guy, were in the plane, waiting to get to Germany. Steve started to strap on a parachute, and you did as well. Steve looked up at you and noticed what you were doing.

"You don't have to come."

"Don't I?"

"It's too dangerous for someone like you."

"A teenager? Trust me, _Captain, _when I say I can take care of myself." You snark back. You didn't try to be mean, but you realized you hurt him when he looked down, trying to hide his feelings. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-. Look, I'm just sick of people telling me what I can and can't do. I guess I should be used to it by now."

He looked back up at you. He didn't say anything. Just looked. "What?" You ask as you unknowingly twirl a strand of hair. You look at your hand when you realize what your doing and drop your hand.

"You know your different from other girls."

"Good or bad different?"

"Definitely good."

The back of the plane opened, signaling time to jump.

"So you ever do this before?" Cap asked.

"I'm not that different, Cap." You kissed his cheek and turned towards the back of the plane. "Kiss of good luck."

"Ah."

"Oh and don't tell my dad about this. He'll be mad enough that I even stepped foot on this plane." He smiled at you and you knew he was trustworthy.

Then you both jumped out of the plane, ready to whack some sense in this Loki guy.


	3. Chapter 3

"...be men like you," said an old man in English, but with a German accent.

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." Loki said, aiming his scepter at the old man and shot. Steve blocked it with his shield.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve said almost emotionless.

"The soldier. The man out of time," Loki replied. He hadn't noticed you yet. Probably a good thing.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

Wind started to wildly blow your hair. A loud noise like a motor was heard right above where you stood. You look up to see a S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft pointing its guns at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," you heard Natasha's voice say over some kind of speaker.

You look down to see Loki suddenly blast Steve with the scepter, knocking him to the ground. In the blink of an eye he came up behind you and wrapped one arm around your waist. The other arm held the blade of the scepter to your throat.

"You try anything and I slit her throat." He said looking up at the plane.

"You know I usually force guys to take me on a date before I let them hold me like this," you say, trying to confuse him.

"Then why aren't you struggling?" He asked. Well that plan failed.

"Like I told them," you say, nodding your head slightly up to the plane, "you kind of attractive." You finish the sentence with an evil smile on your face.

Then loud music starts blaring through the city.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" Asked a familiar voice. Then you saw a fire truck red man flying through the sky, right towards you.

"No way."

Obviously not caring about your well being, Ironman blasted Loki. The blast caused you to fall to the ground and hit your head. Loki wasn't stunned for a moment. He shot right back, anger shining in his eyes. Iron Man stopped flying around like a maniac and landed right in front of Loki, ready to shoot.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Ironman said standing his ground. Loki put up his hands and his godly uniform seemed to disappear with a glimmer of light. "Good move."

"Mr. Stark." Steve said, finally getting off the ground.

"Captain."

"Ugh." You sigh when you try to get up, but instead you end up falling back down, ears ringing.

"_?" asks Steve, sounding concerned. "You said you could take care of yourself!" He yelled, now sounding angry.

"Well usually when I have to take care of myself I don't have to worry about flying men in metal suits," you snap right back, holding the back of your head with your hand.

"Who's the snarky hot girl?" asked Tony. You just roll your eyes, fighting the urge to get up and kick him in his metal balls.

"Come on. Let's get you on the plane," said Steve, also ignoring Tony's comment.

"Steve, its a missile launching, target tracking, aircraft. Not a plane." You had to make some type of impression to get on the team.

"Helloooo. Evil God over here." Loki said, looking for attention.

"Helloooo. Bleeding teenage girl whose uncle is the commander of the organization who wants you off this fucking planet." You smile, proud of your response as Steve picks you up bridal style and carries you onto the 'plane', which left Tony to take care of the prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

You were laying on four seats with an ice pack on your head. You wince when the aircraft went through turbulence. Iron Man was doing his thing while Steve was worrying like usual. Loki just sat across from you, being silent and almost completely still.

"I don't like it," Steve said, glimpsing at Loki.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"Do you have a nickname for everyone?" You ask.

"Yes. And your Mental Teenage Girl Who Can't Take Care Of Herself But Is Still Very Attractive And Likes To Be Snarky And Smart At The Same Time." He replied. Did he come up with that on the top of his head?

"Well your Rich Sciency Forty-Year-Old Bearded Man Who's Completely Full Of Himself _And _Has A Crush On Steve." He glared at you so you decided to continue. "Oops. Did I say the last part out loud?" You say in a sweet innocent voice. You obviously weren't fooling anyone.

"Can you guys stop doing whatever _this_ is so we can go back on topic." Steve waited for you two to argue or something. When you didn't he continued. "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" You laugh at his non-caringness.

"What?" You fall on the ground laughing so hard you had to clutch your stomach.

"Your face, dough," you say im between breaths. They just look at you and then continue to ignore you.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." You laugh harder causing them to look at you in a second of worry before going back to their own little conversation.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah well Fury didn't tell anyone that I'm officially part of the team, but hey." You say, getting off the ground, laughing fit over.

"Well, I guess there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell us." Tony said, finding no problem in it.

"Wait! Part of the team? Since when?"

"Since he texted me just now," you say holding up your phone.

Then thunder and lightning started to violently shake the plane, causing your head to throb again. You wince in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

When you and Steve land Tony's suit is scratched. But even more important, Thor's hair was messed up.

_He's still hot though._

You hear Tony tell Thor something about the Tesseract and then call him a tourist.

_Hey, hot tourist to you._

"Hey, that's enough!" Steve yells, trying to break up the catfight. Then he speaks to Thor directly. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

_Wow, hot manly voice._

"Oh really? 'Cause to me it looks like your trying to destroy our wildlife!" You knowingly say in a bitchy tone, but don't really care.

"What? Wildlife is your main concern?" Tony asks.

"Oh, is the old dwarf mad about his suite?" You ask in a sweet, yet not little kid tone. Steve just ignores the two of you and focuses on the main problem.

"Then prove it. Put the hammer down." He said in a calming voice.

"Uhh...yep! No! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" You took Tony's warning as a sign to jump to the side. Suddenly Thor took that massive hammer of his and knocked Tony back.

_Hey! I wanted to do that!_

"You want me to put the hammer down?"

Thor takes his hammer and jumps in the air, ready to make Steve roadkill. Steve just took his shield and protected himself with it. When Thor's hammer and Steve's shield meet the only that happens is an ear threatening bang and Thor getting knocked onto the ground. Thor and Tony, or 'The Two T's', get off the ground.

"We done here?" asks in an almost sexy, demanding tone.

"I command you give me my brother!" You slowly sneak up behind Thor. Tony and Steve are both raising eyebrows, but you signal for both of them to stay quiet. You poke Thor on the shoulder so he turns around.

"Will you just shut up already!" You yell right before kissing him, straight up on the lips.

When you finally back up he's completely frozen, like every other one.

"I think we may need a wheelbarrow." You say as you walk back towards where the aircraft has landed.


	6. Chapter 6

When you and Steve land Tony's suit is scratched. But even more important, Thor's hair was messed up.

_He's still hot though._

You hear Tony tell Thor something about the Tesseract and then call him a tourist.

_Hey, hot tourist to you._

"Hey, that's enough!" Steve yells, trying to break up the catfight. Then he speaks to Thor directly. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

_Wow, hot manly voice._

"Oh really? 'Cause to me it looks like your trying to destroy our wildlife!" You knowingly say in a bitchy tone, but don't really care.

"What? Wildlife is your main concern?" Tony asks.

"Oh, is the old dwarf mad about his suite?" You ask in a sweet, yet not little kid tone. Steve just ignores the two of you and focuses on the main problem.

"Then prove it. Put the hammer down." He said in a calming voice.

"Uhh...yep! No! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" You took Tony's warning as a sign to jump to the side. Suddenly Thor took that massive hammer of his and knocked Tony back.

_Hey! I wanted to do that!_

"You want me to put the hammer down?"

Thor takes his hammer and jumps in the air, ready to make Steve roadkill. Steve just took his shield and protected himself with it. When Thor's hammer and Steve's shield meet the only that happens is an ear threatening bang and Thor getting knocked onto the ground. Thor and Tony, or 'The Two T's', get off the ground.

"We done here?" asks in an almost sexy, demanding tone.

"I command you give me my brother!" You slowly sneak up behind Thor. Tony and Steve are both raising eyebrows, but you signal for both of them to stay quiet. You poke Thor on the shoulder so he turns around.

"Will you just shut up already!" You yell right before kissing him, straight up on the lips.

When you finally back up he's completely frozen, like every other one.

"I think we may need a wheelbarrow." You say as you walk back towards where the aircraft has landed.


	7. Chapter 7

You and the Avengers watched the cameras from Loki's cell room.

You watched as Uncle Fury talked to the God of Mischief. "In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much scratch that glass," Fury turns around and pushes what looks like a big red button. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Then he points at Loki and says, "Ant," and then points at the button and say, "Boot."

"Did Uncle Fury make an inside joke with an Ass-guardian God and not tell me?" Steve turned around and hushed you.

You hear Loki laugh so hard you can feel it in your bones. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki looks into the camera and continues, "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man." You watch as Loki basically interrogates Uncle Fury. "How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and kill because its fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you have."

"Ooooooh, burn." Steve stares at you until you whisper, "Sorry."

"It burns to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then be reminded what real power is."

"Well let me know if Real Power wants a magazine, or something."

The cameras are no longer visible as Uncy Fury walks away. Then you notice something you didn't want to notice. Your dad running towards you.

"(Your full name. Whole thing. Middle name and everything.)!"

"Do I get ice cream now?"

"If anything you get no TV and no Tumblr for a week!"

"Oh c'mon, daaaaaad. You remember last time you took away my Tumblr."

"Dad?" Obviously failed at whispering.

"Yeah, dad. Father. Dada. Daddy. Popps."

"But how?"

"Aren't you some type of smart person? Plus, I'm pretty your old enough to understand what sex is."

"(First name), stop with the games."

"Stop freaking out. Everythings fine. I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have used Mr. Rogers like that and then you get hurt."

"Actually,if we're blaming anyone I would blame Stark since he was the one that hit me with Arc Reactor Power." Then from the corner of your eye you see Fury walk in and use it as a perfect subject changer. "Hey, Uncy Furry, when do I officially join the Avenger's team?"

"What!?"

"Whoa, dad, rage much?"

"I haven't asked Agent Coulson, yet."

"You think?"

"Oh come on, Phil. She fits the requirements and I've already got something for her to do."

"Its better than watching Benedict Cumberbatch working that…."

"Fine you can join…"

"YAY!"


	8. Chapter 8

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked no one in particular.

"So what's my super cool mission that's going to make Stark look like my birthday icecream, non-existent?"

"Can we talk about the mission at hand?" Steve asked everyone. Silence. "Loki's gonna drag this out, So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. Return, I suspect, the Tesseract."

"So this is going to be Plankton FUN, not SpongeBob FUN…"

Steve just looked at you questioning before continuing. "An army, from outer space."

"Just as long these Chitauri don't have Kahn, I am fine with it."

"Who is this Kahn speak of?" Thor asked in his manly voice.

"Kahn is a Star Trek villain who has super strength and regeneration, like Capsicle here. Minus the villain thing."

"Are you using my nickname?!" Tony asked.

"If you wanted it, you should've put a ring on it."

"Guys, this makes sense. He needed Erik Selvig to make another portal." Bruce concluded.

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"So let me get this straight. To become your, Thor, God of Thunder's best friend, you have to drink beer and pass out. Easy enough." You say thinking of the possibilities.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said, obviously saddened by the subject.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him in. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is like a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but his is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said looking up.

"He's adopted."

"And I want to know my mission. And my ice cream." You say angrily.


	9. Thor's Speaking Shakespear

"Y/N! Come over here!" you heard your Uncle Fury yell from the science lab meant for Stark and Banner.

"Only if you have my Birthday Ice Cream!" you yell back. You heard your Uncle sigh before he walks into the area where the Avengers and you are located.

"Do you want to know your mission, or are you going to whine about your lack of ice cream for the rest of the day?" he asks you.

"I'll take both for 500, Alex," you reply right when Tony walks in.

"Wow, that was almost funny," Tony snaps at you.

"Why don't I tell (your nickname) her mission and get her her ice cream. I need her help on something anyways," Natasha asks Fury from her seat at the table.

You look to Fury with hope. He nods in reply. "Yay! Girl Party!" you yell.

"Before the females leave, I would like to ask the Son of Coal's daughter for a private conversation," Thor **tells** you.

"Only if you always talk Shakespearian whenever you're around Tony," you reply.

"Thy lady's offer is acceptable," Thor replies, gesturing towards an empty hallway.

Once the two of you enter the empty hallway Thor get's right to business, asking "What are you to have your _special _skill set?"

"Don't worry, Thorister, I'm human. You can still hold the title of the only extraterrestrial species member on the team," you reply.

"I do not understand. If you are human as you say, than how can you do what you do?" he continues to press.

After a pause you reluctantly decide to explain. "Just so you know, no one else knows about this except Dad, Uncle Fury, and Sissy Nat." You wait for him to nod in reply before you continue. "So there's this subspecies within humans called mutants. We're humans, but with advanced adaptations that allow us to have cool powers. My mom was one, and in extension, I am too."

You stand awkwardly under the eyes of the God, waiting for him to reply. Right when he's about to do just that Nat runs in, interrupting him.

"Y/N, if you want your Birthday ice cream we should leave now."

You nod in reply and leave with Nat, the awkward silence and Thor both left behind in your wake.

You sat at a picnic table, eating your birthday (favorite flavor) ice cream, across from Nat.

"What did Thor want to talk about?" she asks.

"What I am. Is my mission cool?"

"You could say that," she half whispers a reply. After a short pause you realize what she means.

"What do I have to do to Loki?" you whine.

"Get him to fall in love with you and tell all his little secrets."

"How am I supposed to do that?!" you freak at her.

"Use your womanly wiles?" she asks/replies, when you give her a deadly glare, causing her to continue. "Your Uncle's words, not mine."

"Does my father know about this?"

"No, and he can't. It could ruin the mission," she sorrily replies.

"I guess I should get started, shouldn't I?" you say, sighing.


End file.
